Quite a mess
by yuuki-U
Summary: When Anna came home, she ran to tell her sister her wonderful day. But she found her sister dying in a bathroom. Anna saved her but their lifes are changed and they tried to move forward. With friends, family and love. Kristanna and Jelsa and others. With many characthers from Disney/Pixar/Dreamworks. Modern/No power.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! So it's the first time I published something here ! I used to write fics about Naruto when I was younger. Anyway, here it is. Not really funny i have to admit. It's from personnal experience and a song "Her last word" from Courtney Parker. Little warning, english is not my first language so if you see any mistakes, don't be shy and tell me ! Anyway, this story will be Jelsa, as well as Kristanna.**

 **I do not belong Frozen, Rise of the guardian and all the characters from Disney, Pixar and Dreamworks that may appear on my story.**

 **Hope you like it !**

Arriving at home, Anna took off her shoes and ran in her sister's room. She was so excited to tell her day. She had to tell Elsa that Hans, the lovely, handsome, perfect Hans, had ask her to go to a date. She was in love with him since the first time her eyes spotted him. She was so lucky! But unfortunately, Elsa's room was empty. That was weird. Elsa was always in her room. Always. Maybe she wasn't home yet. No, her stuff was there, laying on her bed. Maybe she was in the garden, playing with the snow, after all it snowed all day and Elsa loved snow. No, she wasn't six anymore. Maybe she went off with some friends. No, she hadn't any friend. Then, Anna had an idea. She almost ran to the bathroom. She hesitated to open. The door was mostly closed. Elsa always locked the door. Anna just knocked. Waited a few seconds, before knocking again. Then, the door opened. After all, it wasn't locked! She entered the bathroom with a wild smile on her face. Then, she saw red and screamed. Elsa was there, in the bath, deep cuts on her wrists. The water she was in was turning red. Silenced tears rolling on her cheeks. It took a few seconds to Anna to start moving again. Without thinking, she grabbed two towels and pressed them on the cuts. She yelled at someone to get some help but no one was home. What was she supposed to do? Her breath was loud and fast. "Think Anna, think!" she told herself. She had to call for help but she couldn't leave her sister like that. She managed to get Elsa out of the bath, still pressing the towels against the cuts. She stabilized Elsa on the wall and grabbed her phone to call 911.

After the call, she tried to put some clothes on Elsa. Not easy task as Elsa's body was unconscious and heavy. Anna heard the help coming. When they knocked on the front door, she yelled at them to come in and to be faster as she saw Elsa's breathing starting to go away. Then, all she remembered was coming in the ambulance and its dance of lights, coming in the emergency and saw Elsa being send away from her. Later, her parents arrived. Anna was told to stay away. She stood here, in a white room, full of people, waiting to be healed. She wouldn't move until her parents came back. She couldn't think. It didn't make any sense. Yes, Elsa was alone but never complained of being lonely. She never said anything about... well about that. It wasn't like Anna and Elsa were close, but still. Why did Elsa do something like that? Why Elsa tried to… Anna couldn't even pronounce the act in thoughts.

Suddenly a nurse came to Anna, asking her to follow her. Anna did as she was told and followed the nurse in white corridors. It felled like they have walked for hours. Anna started thinking that they were completely lost when the nurse stopped in front of a door. The nurse knocked and without waiting for an answer, she went in. Anna followed and found her parents, sitting in front of a doctor. He looked exhausted and Anna wished he wasn't in charge of her sister because it seemed like he was about to fall asleep at any moment. She sat between her parents. She waited in an awkward silent. "Your sister is lucky to hate you" said the doctor, looking in Anna's eyes. She nodded. "Five minutes later and this discussion would have been quite different" She nodded again. What was that supposed to mean? "Is she fine?" asked her mother. Her eyes were drowned in tears. Anna wondered how she could see. "Yes. She's sleeping. Like I said, your daughter here did the perfect thing. You saved your sister's life, young lady." Was Anna supposed to feel proud of that? Why did she have to save her sister? Why? "Of course, we're keeping her. I cannot tell you 'til when. We must wait for her to wake up and arrange a meeting with a specialist." A specialist. Anna wanted to scream. It still didn't make any sense. She wanted answer but her throat seemed completely dry. The doctor talked to her parents but the sound of her thoughts covered it all.

Her mother stayed with Elsa at the hospital while her father drove back home. Neither of them spoke. Once at home, Anna's father went to the kitchen and Anna began to go in her room but her legs went in front of Elsa's room. She opened the door. The room was plunged in the dark. The air was cold. Elsa always loved the cold. "It doesn't bother me" she said when Anna complained. Anna took one step in. It didn't feel right. To Elsa, her room was like a sanctuary. Everything had a place. Her room was always clean, not like Anna's room. On Elsa's desk, there was books, opened and waiting to be read. The computer was on and there was a picture of Anna and Elsa when they were younger. On Elsa's bed, hundreds of pillows, or at least it seemed. Then Anna noticed something. In the middle of the bed. Anna looked with terror. It was a note, addressed to her and her parents. Anna took it, slowly, like it would disappear. She sat on the bed and sighed. What was she supposed to do? Open it? Obviously, Elsa wrote it to be read. Should she tell her father? The curiosity was too big to wait. She needed answer. She unfolded it with care. She recognized the incursive and beautiful writing of Elsa. She began to read.

" _I'm sorry. This world is just not my place. I tried everything to fit in. I tried but I've come to realize I'm just a waste of place. The more I think about it and the less I see a reason to stay here. Everyone has their own fight but I'm not really a fighter. I give up. I'm a coward. But it's okay because now I'm somehow in peace with myself. If you look for someone to blame, then blame the world. For so long I controlled the pain inside me, but for some times I just can't handle it anymore. It began to overwhelming. I wish I was the perfect girl you wanted me to be but I'm just a mess. I wish I was the perfect sister you deserve, but I can't handle this role anymore. I tired of playing. A putting a mask on my face every single day. It feels like I drowned in my own tears and I can't. I just can't breathe anymore. Mom and dad, when you give birth to me I had the world in my feet and I should have taken it, instead of running away from it. I should have done better. Anna, you're my best friend and I let you down to many times. When I look in the mirror I don't recognize myself. I don't know who I am anymore and it feels like I have the weight of the world on my shoulders but I can't handle it anymore. It's just too much for me. I just can't. I'm sorry. Goodbye._ "

Anna's father let his tears be. His placed a hand on his mouth as he watched the note. Anna stayed behind him, crying herself out. She should have seen it. She should have. She didn't do the right thing for her sister. She let her down. Elsa always listened her, given her advices and all. But what Anna did? Nothing. She didn't even see that her sister was hitting the bottom. What will happen now? Nothing will be way it used to be. Anna was, for the first time in her life, afraid of the future. Her future had always been clear. She wanted to have friends for life, a nice boyfriend, follow her sister in college, become an artist, have a nice husband and perfect kids, with some nieces and nephews. She saw it as a picture; her family with Elsa's, all of them smiling and being happy. But that night, Elsa almost came out of the picture. And now that picture was darker with Elsa alone and sad while Anna had everything she ever dreamt of. How could that be fair? Elsa was alive, yes, but at what cost? When Elsa would wake up, will she be happy to be alive? Angry at Anna for saving her? Will she be following a therapy? The future was way too uncertain and that freaked out Anna. Not her life had a plan to be followed no matter what, after all, life loves to give you surprise, but what happened tonight was like a bomb which destroy everything they known. There were to many unknown in the equation to Anna. She wasn't certain of what to do. One thing was sure though, Anna had to be presented for Elsa. Anna had to play the role of the perfect big sister for her sister.

When Anna came in Elsa's white room at the hospital the next day, she was nervous. Her sister has waken up in the night. Anna was afraid of the reaction of her sister. Her mother was sitting next to Elsa and was smiling. She couldn't be happier. There was the doctor from yesterday and someone Anna never saw. When the three of them saw Anna approaching, they stopped moving. Her father came in as well. "I'm doctor Jimmy Criquet, psychologist. Nice to meet you Mr. Winter." said the man, moving his hands to shake his father's. "Can't say the same doctor" Anna's father didn't take the hand of the doctor. Anna felt the same as her father. She wished she had never meet doctor Criquet. It wasn't a pleasure and it wasn't nice to meet at all. Though, doctor Criquet didn't seem to mind, he must have been used to it, instead he faced Elsa. "Now that the rest of your family is here Elsa, I want you to know that we are going to see each other a lot. We all want to understand and help you." He smiled. Elsa was looking through the window, not minding the man. Then, her mother stood up and exited the room, followed by the two doctors and Anna and Mr. Winter followed them. "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Winter, you have to make a decision. Not an easy one. I've only had a short conversation with your daughter but she obliviously need help. The way she tried to end up her life was quite aggressive. You have to do what is best for her." Said doctor Criquet. Anna didn't quite understand what it was supposed to me but her parents seemed to.

"You have a few days to think about it but I want you to consider it. Either she come home with you and she come at my office few times a week or she come in a special institution where she will receive the attention and the help she truly needs."

"You want us to send our daughter in a mental hospital?" screamed Mrs. Winter

"No, it's not a mental hospital, it's a place where she will be watched and helped. Don't think you're sending your daughter to a madhouse. It's an institution for young girl with suicidal intention"

Anna stood back. Once again, it didn't make any sense. Her sister wasn't crazy. No way. She looked at her parents. They seemed to be considering it. Anna wanted to scream, but once again, her throat seemed dry. Her parents were speaking to the doctors but Anna didn't hear anything and she started to walk. She wandered for a while, starring her foot. She found herself out of the hospital. She watched to building. She came here when she broke her legs when she was eight. She came back when her grandma died three years ago. She didn't really like that place, it smelled cleanser. It was white and it looked like a maze. When her leg broke, they didn't want to give her a green plaster. Then she saw her grandma dying, laying in her bed with tubes coming out of her body. And now… her sister. No, without a doubt, she hated this place with all her soul. She stayed here for a while until her parents came out and they all got back home.

A week later, her parents have decided. They have left her alone in Elsa's room. She was still starring the window. Anna didn't know what to say. She was aware of the decision and she disliked it, even though she knew it was the best for Elsa. She was send in the institution. It made Anna cried when her parents told her, she then yelled at them and they had a fight. Anna wasn't sure she could forgive her parents about that. It was like they were giving up on Elsa. But most of all, Anna wasn't sure she could forgive herself for letting Elsa going to that place. She was giving up on her sister. She was staring at her. There was an awkward silent in the room. "I want to be a bird." Elsa's voice broke the silent. Anna didn't say anything, quite shocked. After all, Elsa didn't say anything in the last week. "They're sending me at the madhouse, don't they?" Anna nodded. Elsa sighed. "Is there anything I can do for you Elsa?" asked Anna, shyly. It took a few minutes before Elsa respond and it made Anna's world crumbled.

"Yeah, you should have let me died".

 **Okay so here it is ! I really hope you liked it ! If not, please tell me why and if you do, well... tell me as well ! Thanking you for reading me and see you next time !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it is a me ! After a year ! Yeaaah ! I did a great job at updating didn't I ? So proud. Haha.**

 **No in fact i'm sorry for the people who had liked the story (to my great surprise really... i didn't thought someone would read me, so thank you so much !)**

 **To Raina Kai : no i do not feel like Elsa at all. I always been optimistic and rather happy ? Even though I had hard time i never had any thought like that. But thank you for you review ! I made feel soooooooooooo happy !**

 **A bit of a disclaimer ; once again this is not perfect english, i tried my best and if it's really messy and impossible to understand, tell me i understand!**

 **Plus, if you do feel distressed, depressed or something elsa, please talk about it. Be heard can do a lot. Don't think you'll be a burden if you speak, you will not. there will always be people willing to listen and/or help if you want to. Life is too precious. Take care of you.**

 **I hope i will be able to post more regulary. It depends on a lot (like university, you know, not funny stuffs.) but I will try updating once a month. Underline the "try". I do not promess anything.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading me, hope you enjoy it ! Don't hesitate to comment, bad or good i take !**

 **Bye~**

Anna watched her mother as she packed Elsa's stuff. She didn't dare coming in the room. Everything was just too much for her to handle. She didn't know how to deal with everything. There were too many feelings. She felt sad, and upset, and scared, and angry, and lost.

Most of the time, at this time of the year, Anna was happy, more than that. She was excited to go back to school, see her friends, doing stuff. She wasn't the best student; her grades weren't fantastic but she liked going to school. But right now, Anna didn't want to go back. She didn't know she was able to put a smile on her face and pretending everything was alright. Sure, the school had been informed of the situation but Anna had been forbidden to talk about it to anyone. She wouldn't be able to share her doubts, her fears and everything with her friends. She had to face it alone, as her parents didn't seem to be open to the conversation. She will have to put a fake smile an hide her feelings. It was too much for her. She was always so cheerful and sharing. She didn't have any secrets for her friends. She was used to tell them everything. How could she keep something like that to herself without exploding ? It was just too much for her. It would be strange to not see her sister as well. Not seeing her at the library or at lunch. Not being able to go to her if something happened. No, Anna didn't want to go back to school.

But she also didn't want to stay at home. In the air, she could feel the tension and the sorrow. Her father made sure that the "Elsa subject" was avoided as much as possible. Anna wasn't sure how to apprehend his father. For sure, he was more than sad about what Elsa did, but the way he was dealing with everything was so odd. Her mother was just quiet. But in her eyes, Anna could see how hurt was her mother. She was always giving the feeling she was about to cry. Anna wanted to hug her, like a way to say that she understood and it was okay to let go. But she was just so mad at them. She couldn't help it. She wanted to understand why they made that decision but all she could see was that they sent her sister away. Like she was so kind of burden that needed to be taken care. It felt like Anna didn't belong anywhere anymore. It was confusing and frustrating.

"Do you think I should take Olaf ? Elsa always had him when we were in vacation…"

Her mother's voice snapped Anna from her thoughts. Anna couldn't help it but to be upset at what her mother just said.

"It's not like she's going in vacation."

Anna instantly regretted her words when she saw her mother's shoulders dropped and her eyes looking down.

"Sorry mum.. Take Olaf. She will like it."

Her mother didn't say a word as she put Olaf in the suitcase and closed it. Then, she left the room without a look towards Anna. The strawberry blond sighed and headed back to her room, where she looked herself in and cursed. She couldn't help it. She was so mad. She sat on her bed and she felt a single tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away. She took her phone and looked at it for a few minutes. She wanted to talk to her friends. She wanted to be listen to. To have someone telling her it was okay to feel angry. Because in all the feelings she had, the most powerful one and the one she felt the most was guilt.

Guilt because she had been mean to her mothers. Guilt because she couldn't stop being mad at her parents for their decision. Guilt because she didn't saw that Elsa was in distress. And guilt because she was mad at her sister.

She just wanted to cry and let the tears flow. But she wouldn't allow herself. She had to be strong. For her parents, for Elsa et for herself.

Once again, she was at the hospital. She was watching her sister getting ready while the doctors talked to her parents. She couldn't hear a single sound. She saw the bandages around Elsa's wrists and looked her look on it without realizing it. Elsa realized what her sister was looking at and quickly hided her wrist with her sleeves. Anna then looked down and didn't dare looking anywhere else.

Her father clapped his hands, putting an end to the conversation. He took Elsa's baggage and the family headed to the car. The journey to the institution was dead silent. It wasn't a comfortable silence but an awkward one, filled with tension. Anna secretly hoped they were going home. It would a lot easier. But when she saw a large building surrounded by fenced, her heart dropped. She read on the large portal "Arendelle Hospital" in large letters and "Institution for young people". Anna dreamed for the letters to change in "Not for your sister" but as her father parked the car and everyone went out the car, Anna's dream vanished.

They presented themselves at the reception and didn't wait long before someone came to them. They went to a big room with chairs and a sofa. They were explained everything. For the first month, they would be no visit, no phone call, unless extreme emergency. For Elsa to recovery, she would be attending to group session with other people in the same situation. She would have a private session with a psychiatric. They wouldn't be giving her medicines at first but might have to, regarding her condition. She would have a room alone, as no resident shared a room. Of course, her parents could stopped everything if they wanted to but it was best not to and give it a try for a month or two.

Her parents nodded as they were listening while Anna wanted to scream that her sister didn't have a "condition" and that it would be best for her to be at home, surrounded by the people who loves her and cares for her. Elsa didn't really listen, or at least it seemed so. She was watching outside, in the garden. A few moments later, it was time to say goodbye. Anna's father taped quickly Elsa's back before taking a few steps back away from her. Her mother hugged her tightly. She didn't want to let her go. But Elsa pushed her mother away, gently. Anna didn't know what to do. Hug ? Wave ? She panicked. But Elsa took her hand and squeezed it hard. Anna locked her eyes into Elsa's. She could read fear in it. Anna wanted to cry so deeply. To tell Elsa that everything was going to be okay. That she would be out of it quickly, Anna would everything for it to happen. But she didn't have the courage to say something and Elsa let go of her hand and turned her back to her family, following the doctor. Without a look behind.

Not super long, sorry haha. Juste felt like writing tonight. When i was young i would write a lot but now i usually write homeworks. Yeah.

Hoped you enjoy it !

Thank you for reading !

Bisous :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Once a month, so far so good. Now, well enjoy. Little bit longer.**

 **And once again, thank you for following the story, and posting reviews. I appreciate more than you could imagine.**

 **Love and pixie dust.**

Anna didn't know how to feel at this instant. She was conflicted. She wanted to embrace her friends and share laughs with them. She really wanted to. But at the same time, she felt out of space. It was like she was watching herself from above, like a ghost. If her friends noticed something was odd, they didn't tell. She watched the day passing by and before she realized it, she was back home. Alone. Usually, she would come home with her sister. Then she would eat something before watching something on Netflix. And Elsa would be in her room, listening to music, doing her homework. But right now, she was alone. The silent was heavy. Anna didn't feel like eating and went straight to her room. She fell on her bed and stood there, for a while.

If she had to describe what her life was like now, the first word to come would be "Silent". At dinner, in the car, in front of the T.V. Silent followed her everywhere. Like a parasite. She was unusual for her. She was used to be joyful and noisy. She could be heard from afar. She danced and singed. She didn't like that parasite. But at the same time, it didn't right to be noisy. Not right now. It seems… inappropriate. She could see her mother cry, when she thought no one was watching. Anna wanted to hug her, to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. But it felt inappropriate as well. Her mother never cried, at least not in front of others. It was her private time, to be intimate with her own feelings. Anna didn't want to take that time away from her mom. It wasn't fair. Her father was rarely home. He buried himself with work. He stopped him from feeling. Everything was so messed up. The world wasn't working anymore. Something had broken it. Nothing would ever be the same.

 **...**

White. Everything was so damn white. No colors. Just white. And it wasn't a pretty white. It wasn't a clean and soft white no. It was a dirty and bright white, a blinding white. The walls were white, the floor was white, the clothes were white, the furniture was white. Too much white. So much, it kept Elsa awake at night. Not that she wanted to sleep but still. Too much white. She wasn't asking for pure black, just little touch of colors. Was it too much to ask ? She guessed so, because when she talked about it with her therapist, he didn't say a word and kept writing on his white notebook. She was surprised the ink wasn't white as well. White. It was supposed to be the color of hope. Maybe the overload of white was some kind of message. To have hope, that, maybe, if you're lucky, you'll be okay, perhaps. She never complained about colors before. She wasn't so much of a complainer. But damn, there was so much white. Even the garden seemed white. The only thing that wasn't white was her reflection in the mirror. When she looked at it, all she could see was black and red. Not a vivid red, a dark one. She preferred to avoid her reflection. She couldn't stand to watch herself. There was this huge mirror in a room, for group meeting. She had to go to the group meeting. It was part of her therapy. But she couldn't care less about the others. She didn't listen. She just sat there. She didn't think of anything, thinking was painful and useless. She just stared at a point from the beginning to the end. Not listening, and not sharing. No, that, she wouldn't. What was the point ? To have people saying that their understand, that she was going to be okay at some point ? No, sharing wasn't possible. One day though, a girl from her group just shared her story. Elsa noticed the silent and felt looked at. Everybody was looking at her, waiting. Waiting for what ? thought Elsa. There was no sound for a couple of minutes. Until that girl exploded.

"You know this isn't fair at all. We're all sharing personal thing. Not easy stuff. It's not easy for any of us. 'Cause, you know, we have to share our deepest thoughts and all. But you… you just sit here waiting for the time to pass. You have to hear our stories, judge us and all but you don't share at all. That isn't fair at all. You're not fair."

Elsa looked at her, but she didn't really see anything. All she could see was white. This damn white. It was really starting to get on her nerves. The girl waved at her, infuriated at her absence of response. Elsa just stood up and started walking, wanting to leave this place and put, as much as possible, distant between her and this girl. But the girl grabbed her arm, wanting an answer. Elsa felt powerless, unable to free herself from the grip and felt attacked. She panicked and her breath became shorter and shorter until she wasn't able to breath anymore. The girl released her. But it was too late. Elsa was in a middle of a panic attack. She wasn't able to see anything but white. Always that freaking white. She heard footsteps coming towards her and a vague voice telling her to calm down. As if it was this easy. There was too much white around her. She couldn't stand it anymore. But then, she noticed. A small spot of dark. Surrounded by white. She couldn't stand the white, but she had an aversion for the black. It had to go away. She grabbed the closest thing to her and went to smash it against the black. But before the impact, she was stopped. She dropped what she had grabbed and started crying. By the time the crying stopped, she was alone in the room, with only the therapist. He didn't seem mad or anything. He just smiled at her and told her that dinner was ready. She was dead tired. She couldn't move anymore. She wanted to just lay here and sleep. For the first time, she wanted to sleep. To welcome the night and abandon herself in dreams. But, slowly, she got up and walked towards the dinner room. She sat, with her plate and gazed at it. She knew that eating that meant that she would throw up. She couldn't eat anything. She pushed the plate away and ran back in her room, where, for the first time in forever, she slept.

She didn't want to go back to that room. It terrified her. Even though what happened allowed her to have a proper sleep, it proved her something. She didn't belong here. She didn't belong in a word so white. Her entire being was inked with black. She didn't belong here, or anywhere. The world would be better without her. She was a waste of time and space. She wasn't worth it.

 **...**

If you asked Mr. and Mrs. Winter how was their daughters, they were fine, thank you very much. Anna was back at school and Elsa went overseas to study. Everything was fine. So it seemed. Mr Winter didn't want people to know the truth. It was shameful and embarrassing. No because of what Elsa did. But because of what it meant. It meant that he had failed as a father. He was supposed to look after his family, to protect his children. He failed to see that he's oldest was vulnerable and needed help. He blamed himself for what happened and would do everything in his power in order to make things right. Even if it meant sending Elsa away, in an institute. It was for the best. It was for the best. Mrs. Winter was devastated. She felt like she had let Elsa down, that she had abandoned her daughter. She didn't know if the institute was the best option. She couldn't help but think she had given up on her daughter.

It had been three weeks since Elsa was send in the institute. Anna couldn't wait until next week. Because next week, she would see Elsa. She wanted to hug her and make her laugh. She wanted her sister. Since she heard that the Winters would visit Elsa, she was in high spirit. She couldn't wait to see her. She even shared an honest laugh with her friends. For the first time in forever, she was happy.

 **...**

There was one room that wasn't all white. At least, she assumed so. Because everything she entered in this room, she could paint. And paint meant colors. But everything was so insipid. The color, the food, the light. She stayed in that room quite a lot. Hoping that the smell could make her see the colors again. But the more she spent time in the room, the more it became frustrating. Because the white was becoming more vivid and more annoying.

After taking her medicines, to calm her anxiety, she sat on a chair in the painting room. She closed her eyes. She couldn't see with all the white surrounding her. Her head was becoming to hurt a bit. But she didn't want to leave. She wanted to grab the hope. The colors will come back. She had to be patient.

"Thank you."

Elsa didn't want to open her eyes, afraid that the white would hurt her. The voice was feminine. She didn't respond. Not sure if the spoken words were for her.

"Thank you."

They were for her. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw a white figure. Very close to her. Too close to her.

"For what ?" asked Elsa.

"For sharing."

"I didn't share anything."

"I mean, yes you did. Actions count more than words."

"I'm sorry I don't…"

"I'm talking about you going all berserk to destroy a mirror."

Elsa didn't know what to say. She wasn't sharing. She was desperate to destroy the black. That all she wanted, to destroy her reflection.

"I wasn't sharing."

"Mmmh… yes you were. I mean, that girl kinda forced you but, yeah. You were."

This was becoming infuriating. This girl didn't understand.

"Could you please just listen for one second here ? I wasn't sharing I was…"

No. She couldn't tell that unknown girl what she was trying to do.

"Trying to destroy the mirror."

"Yes."

"And by doing so, you shared something."

"Oh yeah, and what on earth did I share ?"

"That you hate yourself."

Elsa was dismayed. She didn't know what to respond. Because going against that would prove that the girl is right. But remaining silent also was proving to the girl that she was right. What was she supposed to do ? She opened and closed her mouth. Not knowing what to do. She usually knew what to do. She was the one to come up with solutions. She always had solutions. For everything.

"That's okay. Everyone here kind of hate himself. I know I do."

The girl's eyes were facing the floor. Not as she was ashamed of that statement. Rather sad.

"You know, there's no shame of hating yourself. That's okay. You may not love yourself, but someone do. And that's all that matter."

"How so ?"

"Because that means that someone care about you. And that you're not alone. You do have someone like that, right ?"

Elsa paused. She didn't have to think to answer. Anna's face popped in her head. She smiled thinking of her sister. But the smile faded and tears replaced it. Elsa would never forgive herself for what she put Anna through. Little Anna, who discovered her dying body. Little Anna, who did everything to save her big sister. Little Anna, to whom she was resentful for saving her life. Anna. She had shut her sister down. She had been harsh on her. So maybe not. Maybe Anna didn't care for Elsa. How could she ? Elsa had been awful to her baby sister for some times now. And she couldn't blame her. No, she couldn't blame Anna for hating her. The girl didn't spoke, but could see that something broke inside Elsa. She sighed.

"Let's make a deal."

"A deal ?"

"Until you find that person, that someone who loves and cares about you, I'll be that person. Like a friend. Yeah, exactly like a friend. I will show you that you're wanted. Until you find that person."

With that, she left, before Elsa could respond. She watched the girl – she didn't even her name ! – leave the room. And somehow, suddenly, Elsa was able to see yellow.

 **I'm trying to do something with colors here. As each colors has its own signification. Hope you like it !**

 **Thank you for reading me !**

 **Until a next time,**

 **Bisous**


End file.
